memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Paul E. Short
Paul Edward Short is a stuntman, stunt actor, and stunt coordinator who performed stunts in several episodes of , , and . He received no credit for these appearances. For the VOY fourth season episode , Short filmed his stunt scene on Tuesday on location at the Warner Bros. backlot along with fellow stuntmen Tom Morga, Chuck Borden, and David Balcorta under Stunt Coordinator Dennis Madalone. In 2002 he was nominated for a Taurus World Stunt Award for best fire stunt in the comedy The Animal. He has doubled for stars such as Beau Bridges, Don Rickles, Jr., Tom Sizemore, William Forsythe, Kevin James, Anthony Hopkins, and Dennis Hopper. Among his stunt resume are films such as Terminal Entry (1986, with Kavi Raz, Edward Laurence Albert, and stunts by Denney Pierce and Gary Wayton), Friday the 13th Part VII: The New Blood (1988, with Kane Hodder, Craig Thomas, and stunts by Maria R. Kelly and Alan Marcus), The Fabulous Baker Boys (1989, with Albert Hall, Gregory Itzin, Todd Jeffries, J.D. Hall, and Tina Lifford), Grand Canyon (1991, with Alfre Woodard, Tina Lifford, Branscombe Richmond, Basil Wallace, Jack Kehler, Lynn Salvatori, and stunts by LaFaye Baker, Gary Baxley, Charlie Brewer, Tony Brubaker, Maria Doest, Chuck Hicks, Al Jones, and Gary Wayton), Three of Hearts (1993, with Gail Strickland, Tony Amendola, Lee Arnone-Briggs, Alex Daniels, and stunts by Eric Norris), Strange Days (1995, with Michael Jace, Art Chudabala, and stunts by Chris Antonucci, Chino Binamo, Richard L. Blackwell, Doug Coleman, Eliza Coleman, Gene LeBell, Eddie Matthews, Jeff Mosley, Denise Lynne Roberts, Lynn Salvatori, Gary Wayton, Al Goto, and Jeff Cadiente), The Relic (1997, with Clayton Rohner, Constance Towers, Jophery C. Brown, Aaron Lustig, and stunts by Linda Fetters and Denney Pierce), Air Force One (1997), Hard Rain (1998, with Christian Slater), Addams Family Reunion (1998), Arlington Road (1999), Miss Congeniality (2000), Spider-Man (2002, with Kirsten Dunst), The Italian Job (2003), Crash (2004), War of the Worlds (2005), and Spider-man 3 (2007, with Kirsten Dunst and James Cromwell). Short has also performed stunts in television series such as Spenser: For Hire (starring Avery Brooks), Tales from the Crypt, Dark Justice, Babylon 5 (starring Andreas Katsulas, Bill Mumy, and Patricia Tallman), Nash Bridges, Dharma & Greg, The King of Queens, Angel, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Six Feet Under, Alias (created by J.J. Abrams), Without a Trace, and My Name is Earl. More recently, Short performed stunts in episodes of True Detective (2015, with Antal Kalik, Oliver Keller, Brandon Molale, Tim Sitarz, and Jeff Wolfe), Henry Danger (2015, with Jayson Dumenigo and coordinated by Vince Deadrick, Jr.), Supergirl (2015, with Shauna Duggins, Katie Eischen, and Thomas DeWier), Agent X (2015, with Martin De Boer, Dustin Meier, Brandon Molale, Michael Owen, Charlie Picerni, Tim Sitarz, and coordinated by Mike Massa), as stunt double for Bruce McGill in Rizzoli & Isles (2015 and 2016, with Kevin Derr and Simon Rhee and coordinated by Merritt Yohnka), and Preacher (2016, with Kofi Yiadom and coordinated by Kurt D. Lott, Jeff Imada, and Ben Scott). He doubled actor David Koechner in the horror comedy Scouts Guide to the Zombie Apocalypse (2015, with Chris Antonucci, Thomas DuPont, Tim Connolly, Andrew Emilio DeCesare, Alice Ford, Dennis Keiffer, Lauren Kim, Theo Kypri, Bethany Levy, Bridgett Riley, Tim Sitarz, Webster Whinery, Jr., and coordinated by Mike Gunther) and Ron Clinton Smith in the drama Hidden Figures (2016, with Bethany Levy). As stunt coordinator, he worked on the television series Million Dollar Quartet (2016, working with Ian Quinn) and the short fantasy drama As They Continue to Fall (2016). Short performed stunts in the action western Jane Got a Gun (2016, coordinated by Al Goto), the crime drama The Trust (2016, with Cole McKay), the horror thriller The Purge: Election Year (2016, with Trampas Thompson), the drama Sully (2016, with Eliza Coleman, Thom Williams, Eddie Braun, and coordinated by Doug Coleman), the television drama Killing Reagan (2016), the action thriller Wheelman (2016, with Jeremy Fry), the crime comedy Baby Driver (2017), and the superhero movie Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017, with Chris Antonucci, Ilram Choi, Danny Downey, Michael Hugghins, Terry Jackson, Panuvat Anthony Nanakornpanom, Lin Oeding, Tracey Ruggiero, and Trampas Thompson). Star Trek appearances File:Paul E. Short, Nemesis.jpg|Stunt double for Peter Vogt (uncredited) External links * * Paul Short at ISAStunts.com Category:Stunt performers Category:Performers Category:DS9 performers Category:VOY performers Category:ENT performers